


I will not abandon you

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Google translate used, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: The so-called “Pure Vessel”, who had an empty look, possessed no feelings, he looked like nothing but an empty puppet.He followed the Pale King without flinching and suddenly he heard moans.The Vessel turned and saw another crying Vessel holding out his hand for help.





	1. Not empty

The little Vessel went up again and again, hoping to get out of the Abyss.

His creator, the Pale King has thrown his brothers and sisters into the Abyss as waste.

He is the only Vessel that has survived.

He continued to climb and he began to see the exit.

He jumped as high as he could but failed to jump high enough ,so he clung as best he could to not fall.

As he tries to climb, he sees another Vessel and the Pale King.  
The Pale King says  
“Come, Vessel.”

The so-called “Vessel”, who had an empty look, possessed no feelings, he looked like nothing but an empty puppet.

He followed the Pale King without flinching and suddenly he heard moans.

The Vessel turned and saw another crying Vessel holding out his hand for help.

The Vessel felt something, he suddenly wanted to help him, help his brother.  
The Vessel that was once “empty” is no longer.

The Vessel goes to his brother to help him get on.  
The little Vessel clung to her brother who helped him up.

The Pale King noticed that the Vessel was not following him.  
With a sigh, he turned and looked in horror at what he was seeing.

The Vessel he thought was “Empty” was helping a “Failure” to come up.

All his efforts have just collapsed because of the “Failure”.

“Failure!” yelled the Pale King

“How did you survive ?!”  
“Because of you, the Pure Vessel is no longer pure! I will kill you and the Vessel will become pure again!”

The Pale King came dangerously close to the Small Vessel to kill him, but the other Vessel put himself in front of the little Vessel to prevent the Pale King from hurting him.

“Let me kill him, Vessel.” said the Pale King.

With a determined look, the Vessel did not move.

“What are you going to do Vessel ? You have nothing to defend yourself!” said the Pale King.

The Vessel, which had picked up a large stone without the Pale King seeing it, threw it at an impressive speed into the eye of the Pale King.

The Pale King screamed in pain and knelt down, holding his eye, which bleed heavily.

The Vessel takes the hand of the little Vessel and runs as fast as they can.

“COME BACK HERE!” the Pale King yelled, still holding his bloody eye.

Because of the loss of blood, the Pale King lost consciousness.

The Vessel and Small Vessel continued running without stopping.


	2. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vessels are completely exhausted, hungry and their little legs hurt them a lot.
> 
> Many insects have attacked them and since they have no weapons and don’t know fight, they can not defend themselves.
> 
> Only the strongest survive here.

The little Vessels ran without stopping, hoping to find a way to escape from this monster who is the King.

They continued to run and they eventually landed at the hidden Station.

The Vessels sees a small bell and one of the Vessels hit the bell for what will happen.

Footsteps were heard and a large insect with a beard made its appearance.

“Hello, young travelers, it’s been a long time since I was called.” said the insect.

“Since his Majesty the King has installed these traways, no one is appealing to me now * sigh *.

The ships shivered as they heard the word "King”.

“But hey, complaining will not help, where do you want to go, young travelers?” asked the insect.

The Vessels could not read the map (because they did not know read) and chose a random area.

“On the way to Greenpath!” said the insect completely oblivious to what the Vessels went through.

The Vessels climbed onto the back of the insect and headed for Greenpath.

Meanwhile at the White Palace.

The Royal Retainers of the King begin to worry because the King has still not returned with the Pure Vessel.

The King had ordered them not to come with him to the Abyss, nor should he go without his permission.

The Royal Retainers took the decision to disobey him and a Royal Retainer leaves to seek the King with a Kingsmould.

15 minutes later.

The Royal Retainer and the Kingsmould are not far from the entrance to the Abyss and a few minutes later they finally arrived at their destination.

From a distance they see a silhouette lying on the ground and this silhouette is nothing but the Pale King.

“Majesty !!!” Shouted the Royal Retainer

The Royal Retainer and the Kingsmould quickly rushed to the Pale King to help him.

“Majesty wake up!” shouted the Royal Retainer.

The Kingsmould took the King in his arms and went to the White Palace for the King to be treated urgently.

Greenpath

The Vessels have finally arrived at Greenpath and make a sign “Goodbye” to the insect and leave the Sation.

The Vessels are marveling at the beauty of this place that is filled with all kinds of plants.

Suddenly, the vessels stomach groaned.

Their goal now is to find food.

1 hour later to the White Palace

The Pale King sits on his throne holding the bandage covering his eye which is very damaged and he listens to the Royal Doctor talking to him.

“I sincerely sorry your Majesty, but your eye is blind now, I did the best I could.”

“What should I do now?” asked the Pale King.

“Take 15 or 20 days off, eat well and take well your medicine.” answered the Royal doctor.

“Thank you very much Doctor, you can leave now.” said the Pale King.

Once the Royal Doctor departed, the Pale King summoned his three most powerful Kingsmoulds.

The three King Kingsmoulds entered and knelt before the Pale King.

“I have a mission for you.” said the Pale King.  
“Two Vessels have escaped from the Abyss and one of them is the Pure Vessel, bring them back to me alive and you will get a reward.”

“Yes, your majesty!” shouted the three Kingsmoulds

The three Kingsmoulds leave the White Palace to fulfill their mission.

The Pale King clenched his fist with all his might and said  
“You can not escape me, I am your creator, you belong to me.”

Meanwhile in Greenpath

The Vessels are completely exhausted, hungry and their little legs hurt them a lot.

Many insects have attacked them and since they have no weapons and don’t know fight, they can not defend themselves.

Only the strongest survive here.

After several minutes of walking, the little Vessel can not stand it anymore his legs and will collapse from exhaustion.

The other Vessel sees his brother lying on the ground and holds out his hand to help him get up.

The little Vessel takes the hand of his brother and gets up.

They must not stop, they will succeed in finding food.

They must survive!

15 minutes later in the territory of an insect.

An insect hidden under a pile of leaves, sleeping deeply.

This insect has spend hours hunting and a good rest is good for him.

Until he hears little footsteps.

The insect, furious at being woken up and he opened his eyes and shouted  
“Who dares to enter my terr-”

The insect does not believe these eyes of what he discovers.

Two small insects that are undoubtedly children, their clothes are completely ragged and they look hungry.

He who is a hunter, he knows all the insects of Hallownest and yet he has never seen these insects of his life.

The hunter noticed that the Vessels are beggin collapsing from exhaustion and he catches them quickly with his hands.

The hunters look at the small vessels and say  
“Who are these children, where did they come from and what happened to them?

The hunter decided to keep the Vessels and they will become his sons.

The hunter has always wanted children.


End file.
